Halleluijah
by Pringgles
Summary: Naruto está melancólico desde que Hinata o abandonou. Será que Hinata pode desculpar o loiro por um grande engano ?


Hey, essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto e vai ter pedacinhos da música Halleluijah. Provavelmente vai ficar horrível, mas dá um desconto que é só a primeira p.

P.S.: Na fic, o Naruto é um ano mais velho do que a Hina-chan.

Disclaimer: Halleluijah não me pertence, tão pouco Naruto. Malditos direitos autorais.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this – the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled King composing Hallelujah"_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Era mais um pôr-do-sol em Konoha. Perto de um lago cercado por cerejeiras, nos limites da cidade estava um rapaz de 20 anos, loiro, olhos azuis e três riscos em cada bochecha. Ele costumava ser cheio de vida. Mas desde aquele acontecimento naquele mesmo local, um ano atrás, toda alegria foi perdida. Ele raramente falava, e quando resolvia falar, era quase sempre para pronunciar certo nome, que vinha precedido de uma lágrima:

- Hinata...

Era demais! Ele não podia ficar melancólico e chorando pelo resto da vida. Naruto, decidido a reconquistar o amor de sua vida, limpou as lágrimas do rosto, se ergueu e seguiu a única idéia que tinha na mente: Implorar o perdão de Hinata!

O garoto correu como nunca havia corrido antes e conseguiu chegar à mansão dos Hyuuga, onde encontrou Hinata nos braços de Neji, porém, com uma expressão de tristeza no rosto. Ao ver o loiro, a expressão rapidamente mudou de tristeza para raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, idiota? - a morena disse com um olhar de ódio.

- H-Hinata-sama - Naruto disse com um tom arrependido - Eu...

- Eu, nada - Hinata gritava - Ponha-se para fora daqui. AGORA!

- Mas Hinata, eu...

- Será que eu não fui clara o suficiente? Naruto – e agora o tom havia mudado de raivoso para um tom de pena - Chega. Eu não me importo mais com o que você fala, pensa, age ou mente. Agora, por favor, saia da minha frente, antes que eu chame a polícia.

- Posso até ir agora, Hinata - o loiro disse, determinado - Mas não pense que vou desistir tão fácil da mulher da minha vida. Eu te a...

- Chega, vá embora.

E assim fez Naruto, que deu meia volta e saiu em direção a noite, deixando um Neji confuso e uma Hinata em lágrimas.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Ele não ia desistir. Não podia, afinal, sem ela a vida não tinha sentido. Foi pensando nisso que Naruto bolou um plano. Escreveria um bilhete para Hinata. E naquele lugar contaria toda a verdade.

A morena havia acabado de acordar e trocava de roupa. Foi quando um bilhete em cima da escrivaninha lhe chamou atenção. Cuidadosamente ela o abriu, lendo a mensagem que dizia:

"_Encontre-me no nosso local, às 6 da tarde._

_Por favor, deixe-me apenas explicar o que houve._

_Se ainda assim quiser distância de mim, nunca mais te perturbo._

_Ainda que eu não seja nada sem você._

_Naruto."_

"Pelo menos é a última investida daquele idiota" - pensou Hinata. – "Não. Depois do que ele fez, não há perdão. Ele disse que a amava mais do que tudo, e fez uma coisa daquelas? E o pior é que ela realmente o amava. Pensado bem, que ainda ama".

6 da Tarde. Hinata dirigiu-se ao Lago das Cerejeiras, onde achou o loiro facilmente que, ao vê-la, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Droga - a morena falou baixinho - Aquele sorriso conseguia manipulá-la por completo.

- Você veio - disse um Naruto muito contente.

- Naruto - Hinata o interrompeu – Olha, sinceramente eu estou aqui por um único motivo: Para que você pare de me seguir. Você sabe muito bem o que fez. Aquilo não tem perdão! Eu te amava tanto...

- Amava? Tem certeza de que ainda não me ama?

- S-sim – Hinata mentiu - Não te amo nem um pouco.

O loiro não se sentiu nem um pouco abatido e continuou seu discurso.

- Hinata, aquilo entre mim e a Sakura nunca existiu.

- Ora, nunca existiu?- Hinata bufou cética - Ah, claro, aquele beijo na luz da lua, aqui nesse lago, no NOSSO lago, foi cinematográfico. E ainda teve a cara-de-pau de me chamar, dizendo que tinha uma grande surpresa... Bela surpresa, Uzumaki.

_Maybe I've been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the Marble Arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

O garoto apenas sorriu dizendo:

- Me dê cinco minutos, que eu prometo que te explico tudo.

- Cinco minutos e nada mais.

Naruto respirou um pouco. Era a primeira grande atitude que tomou no ano, desde que viu o amor de sua vida o abandonar. Se tudo desse certo, aquele seria o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- Hinata - o loiro começava seu discurso - Você sempre me via aqui, sozinho. Eu pensava, muito mesmo, se minha vida valia a pena. Até os 12 anos eu achava que não servia para nada. Não tinha pais ou amigos, era só eu e a dor da solidão. Aos pouco, eu fui fazendo laços importantes para mim, como o Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura – a garota deu um pequeno grunhido ao ouvir esse nome –Sasuke e outros. Minha alegria aumentou, mas ainda não estava completa. Eu sempre voltava nesse lago, todo o pôr-do-sol para pensar no que faltava em minha vida. Até que - e nisso Naruto encarou Hinata, o que a fez corar, como nos velhos tempos - Bem, até que eu te conheci. No começo eu te achava uma garotinha tímida e estranha, mas quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais eu me apaixonava. Eu percebi que, afinal de contas era você que faltava na minha vida.

- Então, por quê? Por que, Naruto? – a morena se debulhava em lágrimas – Se você me amava tanto; se você ainda me ama, por que você beijou a Sakura? Eu... Eu realmente não te entendo...

- Meus cinco minutos ainda não acabaram... Hinata, a cada dia que passava, eu ficava mais fascinado por você. E foi naquela tarde, neste mesmo lago, quando você veio aqui que eu percebi que teria que ter coragem para te pedir em namoro ou acabaria definhando com aquela paixão. E eu jurava que aquele era o dia mais feliz da minha vida quando você disse que também me amava. Foi por isso que eu te abracei como nunca naquela hora. Eu tive medo que fosse apenas um sonho; um sonho do qual eu não queria acordar jamais.

Pela cara da morena, era óbvio que ela ainda o amava.

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

- Bem – Naruto recomeçou – Aqueles dias eram bons, quentes e felizes. Pela primeira vez eu sentia que nada faltava na minha vida. Eu queria que aquela felicidade durasse para sempre; apenas um sorriso seu conseguia fazer todos os meus problemas desaparecerem. Hinata, eu queria que você fosse minha para sempre.

- Na-Naruto...

- E foi então que eu tive aquela idéia. Eu custei a planejar a melhor data de fazer, o local, horário, e como fazer, mas após muito pensar eu me decidi. Seria no dia de seu aniversário de 18 anos, por que significaria que você já era adulta e poderia tomar suas decisões, sozinha. À noite, por que você me lembra as estrelas do céu. E principalmente, nesse lago... Por que você me deu uma das melhores respostas da minha vida aqui; esperava receber outra igualmente maravilhosa.

- Mas e a Sakura? Que eu me lembre você faltou na minha festa, mandou eu me encontrar com você no lago, e quando eu chego te encontro beijando ela.

- Eu já chego lá. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era te chamar para o lago e por isso eu faltei na sua festa, mas pedi para o Sasuke te entregar aquele bilhete, em que você deveria me encontrar nesse mesmo lago em meia hora. E eu esperei minha estrela chegar. Olhei no relógio e já estava na hora. Foi quando eu ouvi passos. Passos rápidos e leves, certamente eram passos de uma garota. Por isso eu pensei que eram os seus Hinata. E por esse mesmo motivo é que eu abracei fortemente o ser que foi para perto de mim e o beijei apaixonadamente. Qual foi minha surpresa quando vi a Sakura em meus braços, bastante corada, e você do outro lado assistindo a cena. Eu tentei te explicar, mas você saiu correndo e não quis saber mais de mim. Foi assim que a noite que deveria ser maravilhosa acabou se transformando num inferno...

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Hinata pensava, com uma expressão séria no rosto. Naruto, de repente, se ajoelhou e disse as últimas frases de seu discurso.

- Hinata, foi a partir daquele dia que eu perdi a razão de viver. Ver você e não poder te abraçar, te beijar e dizer que eu te amo estava me consumindo. Mas eu finalmente tomei coragem e agora eu quero te pedir a mesma coisa que eu queria há um ano atrás:

Quer casar comigo?

A morena, ainda com a expressão séria no rosto disse:

- Seus cinco minutos acabaram. Quer dizer mais algo?

Naruto simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e já ia embora. Pelo que parece, havia perdido oficialmente a razão de viver. Foi quando sentiu um abraço e viu que era Hinata, sorrindo como nunca e dizendo:

- Mas é claro que eu aceito!

Naquele momento toda a distância que havia existido entre os jovens nesse último ano foi quebrada com um longo e apaixonado beijo. Certamente, o primeiro de muitos que ainda estavam por vir.


End file.
